The present invention relates to an exterior member end cap attached to an end portion of an exterior member. The present invention also relates to a wire harness including the exterior member end cap in its configuration.
A wire harnesses is in use for electrical connection between equipment mounted in a car. The wire harness is configured to be provided with a tubular shaped exterior member and one or a plurality of conductive paths accommodating the exterior member. The wire harness that is disclosed in Patent Document 1 below, for example, is routed to pass through a vehicle floor underside of a car. A part of the wire harness that corresponds to the vehicle floor underside is routed in a straight line. The wire harness has an elongated form. In Patent Document 1 below, the following can be appreciated with regard to the part routed in a straight line in particular. To be specific, what can be appreciated with regard to it is shaking of the conductive path in the exterior member that is attributable to vibration or the like occurring during traveling.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2011-254614 A